Kirby: Miraculous Lands/Daily Challenge
The Daily Challenge is a game mode in Kirby: Miraculous Lands. Every day, a new challenge is made, being available until it is swapped out for a new challenge the next day. Players can attempt the Daily Challenge as much as they like until they completed it, and once they have completed it, that challenge will be saved to their list of completed challenges, which they can choose to play again at any time later. The Daily Challenges consist of either unique stages or fights against bosses from the main game, usually with variations. Most of these challenges give the player of choice for which character they play as, including Helpers, though the character choice is sometimes fixed. Notable Daily Challenges Pixies in a Panic Pixies in a Panic was the first Daily Challenge released for the game. The player may only choose Kirby in this challenge, a stage that is divided into three areas. The first area is a forest, where Florencius appears as a mid-boss, repeating attacks from the first phase of his fight in the Sky Route. The second area is a flower garden, where Naturalia is fought as a mid-boss, using the attacks from the first phase of her fight in the Land Route. The third room, a wide-open grassy plain, ends with a mid-boss fight against both pixies, who fight as they did in the first phase of their battle in the Sea Route. The only enemies throughout this stage are Waddle Dees, Bouncies and Waddle Doos. Winter Wonders This Daily Challenge was created to celebrate Christmas. The player can choose any character in this stage, which starts at Castle Dedede and leads out into snowy plains. Most of the enemies in this stage are ones with ice-based abilities, such as Chillies, Snoppies and Pengis. At the end of the stage, a scarfed King Dedede is fought, using the attacks from the second phase of his boss fight. Air of Love This Daily Challenge was created to celebrate Valentines' Day. The player can choose any character in this stage, which is set above rose-tinted clouds with several windy sections. Spynums are frequent here, and the only other enemies are flying enemies. Meta Knight will fly in the background later on in the phase, firing heart-shaped shockwaves at certain platforms or obstacles to destroy them. Hunt for a Bright Spring This Daily Challenge was created to celebrate Easter. The player can choose any character in this stage, set in a flower garden. The stage is completely non-linear, with the objective being to find all of the Easter Eggs scattered across the stage. There are rather few enemies in this stage, though the ones that do appear mostly lack copy abilities. Coastal Party This Daily Challenge was created to celebrate the summer holidays. The player can choose any character in this stage, set out on a beach. The challenge consists of a mid-boss rush where the player fights Poppy Bro Sr, Gao Gao and Tedhaun, in that order. Between battles, Parasol Waddle Dees and Driblees are common sights. Forest of Hauntings This Daily Challenge was created to celebrate Halloween. The player can choose any character in this stage, which is set in a dark forest. The screen periodically turns dark here, and there are several small rooms in the trees of the stage. In these rooms, the player must choose between two Waddle Dees - attacking the right one gives a "treat" in the form of a disposable item, while the other will give a "trick", usually hazards or an enemy rush, if destroyed. Category:Kirby (series)